Road to El Dorado
by SoulEater879
Summary: Yami and Atem Sennen have been living on the streets ever since they left the comfort of their parents home. They have grown skilled in the art of con-work and deception. But one day, fate delivers a map to them that leads to a hidden city, the fabled city of gold, El Dorado. Will they find more then they bargained for or will they leave the same as they had arrived?


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters! I only own any OC's that I create for the story line!**

**WARNING: This is a YAOI fan fiction! Don't like then please don't read!**

**NOTE: This fan fiction isn't going to follow the usual Egyptian backgrounds for some of the characters. Only reason being is because it's the only way for it to fit the story line. I'm sorry. But I don't write for the pleasure of others, I write for myself. If I have an idea that I like, I'm going to write it and hope that others like it. So I hope you like this, if not then I'm sorry, maybe you'll like one of my other stories.**

_**Chapter 1 - Loaded Dice**_

The sun was bright as it rose to high noon, casting it's warm rays over the small town of Valencia, Spain, the expression of merriment prominent in the faces of the citizens. For the celebration of Cortez being sent off to conquer the new world was being held down on the boating dock. But unknown to the soldiers clad in armor, a few blocks away behind a ma and pa owned bar, two gentlemen were taking on a group of Cortez's crew in a gambling match.

So far, the two were winning this battle of odds, for each time they threw the dice it had always come to equal the number seven in some way. The two men were twin brothers, both with tri-colored spiky hair, black with red tips and golden bangs that framed their faces; and deep crimson eyes. The one throwing the dice, however, had more of a sun kissed complexion and was the older of the two. The other that was dancing around playing a small guitar was slightly paler, but not much younger.

They had just won another round, winning more money in the jackpot. The younger started playing the small guitar again and sang in a somewhat overly cheerful tone, "Tons of gold for you!"

"Hey!"

The older arced a brow at him, but smiled and joined in, "Tons of gold for you!"

"Hey!"

The two twins grinned at the other and sang together. "Tons of gold for we!"

Unfortunately, neither of them noticed that the man they were gambling against was trying to get their attention. "HEY!"

Both men stopped and glanced over their shoulder at him with a rather annoyed look on their faces. "One more roll!" The man yelled as he held up his index finger.

The older glanced at his twin and smirked then turned back tot he group of sailors. "Umm...I'm sorry my friends but...YOU'RE BROKE!" He said smugly. "You've got nothing to bet with!" He held up his hands and rubbed his fingers together as one would do to resemble the meaning of money.

The bald sailor arced a brow at him. "Oh yeah? I got this!" He exclaimed as he reached in to the pocket of his coat and pulled out what looked like...

"A map?" The older asked, his own brow raised, while the younger stared over his shoulder curiously.

"A map of the wonders of the new world." The sailor said in an enticing tone.

The older scoffed and rolled his eyes while the younger stepped forward. "Let's have a better look at that map." He said as he hummed and scanned over it before snatching it from the sailors hands and holding it close to his face.

"Atem! Come look at this!" He yelled as he grabbed his brother by the shirt and pulled him close to look at it with him.

"GAH! Yami!" Atem yelled as he was suddenly jerked over and the map shoved directly in his face. "What is it?"

"Look at this! It's a map of the road to El Dorado, the city of gold!" Yami said, a fire in his eyes.

"So?" Atem asked with a confused look.

"This could be our destiny, our fate!" Yami exclaimed, starting to become more excited.

"If I believed in fate Yami, I wouldn't be playing with loaded dice." Atem growled as he showed the dice he held in his hand to his twin, glaring at him.

Yami never wanted anything more in his life then to go on an adventure with his brother, and to find the lost city of gold, that could set them up for month's maybe even years. Heck, they could by the entire country of Spain or create one of their own. They could live larger than kings and no longer be struggling for scraps here and there. So, naturally, he did what any brother would do to convince them to go along with what they wanted them to do. He gave him 'the look'.

Atem's eyes widened when he saw this, "No! Not the face! Stop!" He exclaimed as he fought to agree to his brothers pleading stare.

As Yami kept trying to convince his twin, the map was suddenly snatched out of their hands, causing both men's heads to snap back to stare at the rather large sailor looking back at them and stop bickering, "So how about it?" He asked, eyebrow raised. "My map against your cash?"

Atem shot a quick glare to his twin then clenched the dice tightly in his hand, shaking his fist back and forth, "Alright peewee you're on!" He said, grinning slyly.

"Not with those!" The sailor said as he held up his huge hand, "This time we'll use my dice."

"Uh..." That was all Atem could think of at that moment. If somehow the man had caught on that they had been using loaded dice the entire time, they would surely be beaten within an inch of their lives.

"Got a problem with that?" The sailor asked through clenched teeth, he had a sneaky suspicion that these twin freaks were using loaded dice, but he had to be sure before he started pointing an accusing finger.

Atem took a moment to gather himself then snatched the dice from the man's hand and put his own in the pocket of his coat, sending a death glare towards his twin and crossing a finger over his throat mouthing the words, 'I'm going to kill you!'

Yami flinched back then looked at his twin innocently as he pointed a finger at himself. Once his brother gave a nod he shrugged and began to play on the small guitar, working up the crowd. Atem rubbed the dice on his forearm "Come on baby! Papa needs that crapy map." he mumbled as he walked over, asking a nearby a girl to blow on them for good luck. She did this willingly for you could clearly see by the expression of goo-goo eyes on her face that she was infatuated with the man.

"Show me seven!" Atem growled as he threw the dice on the floor, towards the pot that held their winnings.

One of the dice automatically landed on a three. If you knew basic math, the next number Atem needed was a four. The other dice spun on one of its four corners for what seemed like an eternity, causing him to be unable to watch. So he placed his hands over his eyes as he waited for the impending possibility of a fist to the face. But, he then heard the cheer of the crowd so he chanced a peak at to see what the outcome was.

His heart started to beat again as he saw that the other dice had landed with the number four facing up next to the three. "It's seven!" He exclaimed as he jumped into the air and heard Yami begin to play again.

The sailor fell to his knee's for he couldn't believe that even though they played with his dice that they still managed to roll a seven. Were these two men really that lucky? Atem danced around with his twin for a few more minutes before he dropped down and began to gather the pile of gold and map up in his lap as he looked up to the sailor giving him a smug look. "Well, it was a pleasure doing buisness with you."

But as he was gathering everything up, he had failed to notice that in his bent position, his dice had fallen out of the pocket he had stashed them in and rolled till they rested in front of the large sailor. The man watched them as the rolled and stopped on the number seven. He slammed his huge fist on the ground three times, attempting to force the dice to a different number, but no matter how many times he did this, the dice stayed on the numbers five and two. "I KNEW IT!" He yelled as Atem snatched the dice in his hand and shoved them back in his pocket as he backed away, Yami played a small tune that implyed impending danger.

"YOU'RE DICE ARE LOADED!" The sailor accused pointing a finger at the two twins.

Yami began to play a little bit before he was intterupted by his brothers hand grasping the top bridge of strings. He looked to him with wondering eyes as his crimson eyes met those of his twins, and instantly he knew what they were going to do. Atem backed away and pointed at him, "You gave me loaded dice? Why I never..."

*SMACK*

As Atem turned away from his brother, he had slammed face first into something cold and hard. It felt like metal. Peeling his face off of it, he looked up into the accusing eyes of a spanish solider that was clad in armor and holding a rather sharp, tall spear in one of his hands, a sword and dagger hanging from his hip. Thinking quickly, "He gave me loaded dice!" He said with a bit of a whimper as he looked at the dice in his hand. "Guard, arrest him!" He turned and pointed at his twin.

"You dare inpude my honor?" Yami asked, raising a brow and slowly walked over to his twin. "He was the one who was cheating! Arrest him!" He exclaimed, shoving him.

"He tricked these sailors and took their money!" Yami exclaimed as he pointed at his twin accusingly.

"Wha!? Now I'm the theif?" Atem asked as he placed his right hand on his chest and arced a brow, smirking.

"Yes!" Yami stated matter of factly

"Take a look in the mirror pal!" Atem said as he grabbed his twins shoulder and rubbed off the armor of the guard standing by them then turned him till he was looking at his reflection, the guards staring at the two dumb founded, unsure what to do.

Yami started to back away from his twin towards another guard who had arrived shortly after they had started the commotion. "You better give that money back or I'll...UNGUARD!" He reached over and pulled the sword on the guards hip from it's sheath and took a fencing stance as he raised his other hand up into the air as was customary in a sword fight.

"Unguard yourself! I shall give you the honor of a quick and painless death." Atem said as he reached over to the guard behind him and pulled out...a knife.

The crowd stared at him in disbelief and Atem smirked nervously, "Not with that!" He said as he replaced the knife and pulled out a sword, "HA! To fight fairly! AH HA!"

The two twins advanced on each other then clashed their swords together as they growled at each other. "Any last words?" Atem asked as he pushed against is brothers sword.

"I will cut you to ribbons!" Yami growled against his brothers force.

"Fool such mediocraty! Let your sword do the talking!" Atem said as stepped back from his brother, pointing his sword at him, waving it slightly.

"I will and it will be laquashious to a fault!" Yami said as he lunged at Atem, who moved swiftly out of the way.

Both twins lunged and pushed back off of each other and began to fight around the circle of on-lookers, calling the others names to make their false fight believeable. Yami ran over and jumped up on the tables outside of a nerby restaraunt as Atem slashed at his feet, Yami jumping in time with these then over to a cluster of boxes stacked up the side of a building. "Haha you fight like my sister!" Yami laughed as their swords clashed together.

"I fought your sister, that's a compliment." Atem stated as he climbed up after his twin.

They continued to climb up the boxes till they were now on the slick tile roof of the house and continued to fight. Atem when to lung, but lost his footing on one of the lose tiles and fell back. They continued to fight each other, "Not the face! Not the face!" Atem said in a hushed tone as Yami's sword came a little close to cutting the skin on his cheek.

Yami knew that they needed to end this fake battle soon so they could make their get away, so he caught his twins sword underneath the hilt and thrusted up with his, sending the sword high into the hair before he caught it by the hilt then pointed his own at his twin. The crowd gasped, believing that Yami was going to skewer the man that looked exactly like him very soon.

But, they were wrong. For Atem smirked at his twin and arced a brow as he stood, Yami lowered his sword and grasped both hilts in one hand. "Ladies and Gentleman, we've decided it's a draw. Thank you all for coming. You've been great! See you soon!" He said as he bowed and threw both swords to the ground as they landed just before the feet of a guard, who glared up at the brothers from the ground as both men dropped out of sight.


End file.
